1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing exerciser and more particularly, to a swing exerciser having two stands each with two foot members, and a shaft pivotally extending therebetween, the two foot members each having a respective link assembly which is connected to the shaft such that when one foot member is swung, the other one will be swung by the shaft simultaneously.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, exercisers are designed to let users use their muscles to overcome the resistance of a mechanism of the exercisers in order to achieve a purpose of training muscles. Although the resistance can be adjusted, it is still not proper for a child or an older user to use.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an exerciser having a small resistance so that children or older users can operate the exerciser with ease.